La embajadora del caos
by Dona-chan
Summary: Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que el caos se hizo con el poder sobre la Tierra, sin embargo el circulo aun sigue buscando iniciados, pero, ¿que pasa si uno de los señores de caos intenta divertirse a costa de los nuevos iniciados?


**Capitulo 1**

**Un movimiento inesperado**

Había bastante gente ese día sobre aquel lugar, antes una zona arenosa y mas bien sin mucha vegetación ahora se encontraba rodeada de varios árboles que daban sombra a los visitantes; la Península de la Estrella que hasta hacia unos 100 años había sido aun muy respetada y temida ahora era un sitio común donde la gente solía reunirse para eventos especiales y este era uno de ellos.

Aun escondido tras la barrera invisible que hacía cerca de dos milenios lo ocultaba del mundo en una dimensión distinta, el Castillo donde los Iniciados vivían seguía alto y majestuoso, o al menos eso querían aparentar sus habitantes, desde que el Caos había ganado al Orden la ultima vez y a pesar de los constantes conflictos que aun era posible observar de vez en cuando, la gente había empezado a perder la fe en lo que alguna vez había sido fuente de respeto.

Un milenio hacia ya de eso, la Tierra había cambiado, los antes pequeños poblados habían empezado a desarrollarse y ahora eran grandes ciudades las que se podían ver, y no a mucha distancia que digamos, el progreso era acelerado y la tecnología que antes se consideraba solo ciencia ficción era ahora una realidad en aquel lugar, sin embargo los Margraviatos, la Hermandad y el Círculo habían seguido funcionando en un esfuerzo por recordarle al mundo que seguían fieles a sus convicciones primarias.

Una buena parte de la juventud de los alrededores se había congregado ahí ese día; a pesar del tiempo la magia que algunas personas tenían no se había desvanecido, y ese día en especial el Sumo Iniciado y la Matriarca de la Hermandad abrían sus puertas a jóvenes dotados con poder mágico y talento para formar parte de su grupo.

Muchos ya no creían en que la división del Orden y el Caos fuera una realidad, así que con o sin intenciones de ser devotos a alguna de esas fuerzas los jóvenes explotaban sus cualidades durante su infancia esperando ser escogidos cuando este tipo de ceremonia sucedía, todos habían preparado una demostración, pero de la misma forma no todos serían escogidos para ser Iniciados o entrar en la Hermandad.

Cuando el sol se puso, y la primera de las lunas se asomo en el horizonte aun opacada por la luz del sol que se iba, todos los jóvenes guardaron silencio, como por una orden inaudible, se formaron de un lado todos aquellos que querían ser Iniciados del Círculo, y del otro lado un grupo numeroso de jovencitas que quería entrar en la hermandad.

Frente a ellos, una oscura marca en el pasto los separaba de una gran área frente a ellos, el antiguo puente de roca que había formado el picado mar que se agitaba cerca de ellos había sido sustituido por dos pares mas de puentes hechos de hierro y madera, frente al muchacho que estaba como primero en la fila justo delante de la marca en el pasto comenzaron a oírse voces y un par de adeptos aparecieron frente a ellos de la nada.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, el primero, un hombre viejo y tosco con cara de enojado se quedo en donde estaba, y el otro hizo una señal al muchacho que estaba frente a él para que lo siguiera, así la pequeña multitud de jóvenes que estaba fuera del castillo comenzó a entrar, el hombre que se había quedado afuera miraba a los aspirantes con aire desinteresado, y solo de vez en cuando detenía a algún muchacho o muchacha, estos no decían nada simplemente daban la vuelta y se iban.

La función del Iniciado era descartar a aquellos que en realidad no tenían nada que hacer ahí, ya fuese por que carecían de poder mágico o por que parecían demasiado cansados y nerviosos como para que su presentación funcionara, y nadie podía reprochar, aquellos que iban sabían perfectamente cual era el protocolo a seguir estando fuera del castillo.

La fila de los aspirantes a Iniciados casi terminaba, el adepto debía detener a las muchachas al menos unos minutos en cuanto todos los demás hubieran entrado.

Casi al final de la fila, una muchacha de largo cabello negro y lacio miraba ansiosa hacia el frente con la emoción del final de su espera pronto por concluir. Parecía una chica más, y detrás de ella había al menos otras tres muchachas antes de que comenzara la fila de las "Hermanitas" como les apodó cuando las vio tan entusiasmadas por entrar en la hermandad.

Cuando llego hasta el punto donde se encontraba la entrada al laberinto el Adepto la detuvo, la miro un momento y le dijo fingiendo una sonrisa:

-Lo siento señorita tendrá que esperar unos minutos mas antes de entrar.

-Discúlpeme señor- dijo ella con una voz suave pero muy firme- vengo con el grupo de aspirantes a Iniciados.

El hombre frunció el entrecejo y la miro dubitativo.

-Esta bien, entra, pero apresúrate los demás ya se te habrán adelantado demasiado- después el hombre miro a las muchachas que estaban tras ella y las cuestiono con la mirada. Aquellas por miedo o por nervios no se movieron y dejaron pasar a la muchacha sola.

El hombre tenia razón, cuando entro el lugar estaba prácticamente desierto, y frente a ella se alzaba el negro castillo, y para su alivio la enorme puerta de madera estaba abierta cuando la ubico, comenzó a correr sin extrañarse de que el sonido del mar y de las inquietas muchachas que habían estado tras de ella hubiera desparecido de repente.

El patio del castillo estaba prácticamente lleno de gente muchachas y muchachos con el miedo impreso en el rostro, ella se adelanto lentamente y fue a sentarse en la orilla de la fuente que existía a medio patio, de forma demasiado casual para cualquiera que entrara ahí por primera vez, el murmullo de aquellos muchachos que se habían conocido durante la espera a entrar al castillo se apago de repente, pero la muchacha solo levanto la mirada del agua en la fuente junto a ella cuando tres personas llegaron lo suficientemente cerca.

Se puso de pie de un salto y se acomodo la corta capa de viaje que llevaba para protegerse del frió de la noche que ya se aproximaba, sonrió a las personas que la habían estado observando desde que llegaron y se integro al grupo detrás de ella.

-Buenas noches a todos- dijo un hombre calvo y viejo que iba frente al trío- mi nombre es Benetan Zénit, soy el Sumo Iniciado, la señora Shyska Matriarca de la Hermandad me acompaña hoy, ahora, yo se que vienen a hacer su mejor intento para entrar al círculo, pero solo los intentos no van a bastarles para lograrlo, un Iniciado debe ser poderoso mentalmente, ágil y hábil en la magia, me temo que nos gustaría seguir los protocolos de antaño, pero la mayoría de ustedes tiene libertad de escoger si quedarse o no en el castillo una vez aceptados, no se les obligara a seguir al Orden, o al Caos, pero se les pide atentamente que mantengan su preferencia como propia para evitar cualquier tipo de confrontación o debate. Por favor, demuestren que son aptos para lo que quieren, mis adeptos los guiaran hasta el lugar donde se les hará una entrevista, síganlos.

En cuanto el grupo comenzó a moverse, las asustadas muchachas comenzaron a entrar, la muchacha de cabellos negros observo durante un minuto mas al viejo Sumo Iniciado y a la Matriarca, el Adepto que les hacía escolta no parecía muy animado, parecía incluso que tenia un poco de sueño.

Cuando la mayor parte del grupo se hubo alejado siguió a los últimos de la fila por un pasillo que llevaba a unas de las salas subterráneas del castillo.

* * *

La antigua biblioteca del castillo se encontraba casi vacía en aquel momento, la mayor parte de los viejos libros y manuscritos hacía mucho tiempo habían sido clasificados y solo aquellos que resultaban importantes eran conservados, además se hablaba de un desastre que había enviado a muchos de esos libros al olvido debido a la influencia del caos que había partido estantes enteros, era una lastima, saber que tanto conocimiento había sido destruido en vano; en un montón de mesas de estudio en el centro de la sala se encontraba el grupo de nerviosos jóvenes en espera de instrucciones. Por encima de ellos el rugir de una tormenta comenzó a escucharse, al parecer el Warp que anunciaba que la noche había empezado ya comenzaba dejarse caer sobre el castillo.

Del salón de mármol, antiguamente solamente reservado para la admisión de adeptos de alto rango, salió un hombre, hacía unos minutos les habían dicho el orden que llevarían las entrevistas, sin embargo, nadie podía estar realmente seguro de que así sería; el hombre paseo la mirada por los jóvenes que tenia que entrevistar, le parecía una perdida de tiempo hacer todo eso, era un hombre viejo, incluso mas que el mismo sumo Iniciado, y aun recordaba como el círculo antes de caer en este ridículo ritual, solo llamaba a aquellos muchachos que de verdad tenían talento y no solo a payasos que venían a presentar un acto de circo mas que de magia frente a él para ser escogidos.

En la primera mesa que debía revisar vio a varios muchachos haciendo alarde de lo que podían hacer y negó con la cabeza, ninguno prometía mucho a sus ojos, excepto tal vez un muchacho que usaba unas gafas oscuras, estando en ese lugar uno podría decir que no era necesario usarlas, pero supuso que el muchacho debía tener una buena explicación y como no parecía interesado en los otros chicos decidió que le gustaba ese chico como para ser su pupilo personal si llegaba a quedarse.

Sonrió y se acerco a la mesa, y entonces llego la muchacha del cabello negro, ella le miro y asintió con la cabeza, dejando al viejo un poco extrañado, la mirada de la muchacha lo había confundido, pero no perdió tiempo y llamo a los al menos 7 muchachos que eran, detrás de los cuales entro esa niña.

Después comenzó a hacerle preguntas de rutina al grupo (cual era su nombre, que edad tenían, de que provincia provenían, si dominaban la magia elemental,…) después de recibir sus respuestas y anotarlas en un cuaderno los muchachos hacían una muestra de su "poder", y era aquí donde las cosas resultaban tediosas, la mayoría de los muchachos se ponían tan nerviosos en ese momento que sus ya de por si carencias de control provocaban desastres.

Cuando llego el turno del muchacho de las gafas oscuras, el hombre se sintió emocionado, sin embargo oculto su emoción carraspeando y ordenándole:

-Quitate las gafas, pareces muy sospechoso con ellas.

El muchacho al inicio no dijo nada, se quito las gafas y abrió sus ojos sin mirar directamente al hombre.

-Me llamo Vincent Trev, tengo 16 años y soy de Tierra Alta, conozco y manejo las teorías básicas de los elementos- el hombre simplemente se aclaro la garganta, y el muchacho señalo- es lo que ha estado preguntándole a todos los que han pasado, y si, no voy a negárselo señor: estoy ciego.

El hombre dio un respingo y lo miro un poco apenado, el muchacho se puso las gafas y suspiro, el viejo simplemente anoto lo que había escuchado, el muchacho era muy perceptivo y no parecía sentirse con la necesidad de demostrar nada, su seguridad hizo sentir al viejo orgulloso, esa seguridad era la que él consideraba valiosa, definitivamente sería aceptado, el muchacho simplemente se levanto y salio del salón.

En cuanto se hubo ido del todo el muchacho el Iniciado miro al frente a la ultima persona que quedaba por entrevistar de aquel primer grupo, que estuviera ya frente a él lo hizo quejarse de la impresión, pues no había notado cuando había llegado ahí.

-Hola- saludo ella desinteresadamente, su voz era la de una persona mas joven de lo que tal vez era- Me llamo Tarke Silver, tengo 16 años y soy de Chawn, no es la primera vez que vengo aquí, pero esta vez me quedaré, conozco y manejo todas las habilidades y teorías de la magia básica, y tengo facultades de vidente si eso le sirve de algo- dijo rápidamente mirando al viejo a los ojos.

Hasta aquel momento el Iniciado no había sabido que era lo que le había turbado cuando había visto por primera vez a la muchacha, eran sus ojos, se dijo, eran de un color verde brillante y no tenían pupila, por lo demás parecía una chica sencilla y por lo que podía sondear en ella y si su capacidad de vidente era como ella decía, había venido para ser admitida y el hombre no pudo negárselo, era notorio el nivel de habilidad que tenía.

-Esta bien, es suficiente, si tienes alguna demostración que hacer hazla, si no tienes todo mi permiso para continuar, te llamaremos en cuanto hallamos escogido a los que se quedan- gruño con un tono que no disimulaba del todo la confusión que le provocaba su mirada.

-Gracias- dijo ella ahora más seriamente, y se fue.

* * *

Pasar una noche en el Castillo para todos los visitantes de aquel día debía ser emocionante, pero para los que llevaban toda una vida dentro de aquellas paredes era simplemente una noche más.

Y sin embargo los Adeptos de los primeros niveles que no llevaban mas de un par de años en la residencia, el que hubiera tanta gente quedándose aquella noche era una buena excusa para salir en la noche a conocer a los visitantes, romper las reglas era por mucho lo mas interesante que hacían cuando no pasaban largas horas leyendo y practicando los rituales del Círculo.

El hijo del Sumo Iniciado, quien supuestamente debía dar el ejemplo y mantener la buena reputación de la que gozaba en el castillo por ser quien era, fue el primero en salir y encabezaba el grupo de iniciados que se dirigía al comedor para conocer a los forasteros.

Muy sutilmente entraron en el comedor, como hacía mucho tiempo las viejas insignias no se utilizaban, solo las capas de colores que eran representativas del nivel en el que estaban los hubieran delatado, pero no las usaban con la clara intención de pasar inadvertidos a los posibles centinelas que quisieran cerrarles el paso.

Una vez mezclándose con la multitud, las cosas se volvieron fáciles, y el grupo se separo. Al Zénit,

no sabía muy bien que buscaba, tenía como amigos a la mayoría de los nuevos iniciados que habían ingresado hacía un par de años, aquella vez cuando aun no tenia edad para comenzar su iniciación, había podido pasear entre los aspirantes y hacerse de buenos amigos.

Esperaba volver a verlos, pero cuando se interno mas entre la multitud, hubiera deseado olvidar su objetivo y volver silenciosamente a su habitación, una persona que le había dejado una problemática impresión estaba de nuevo entre los aspirantes, aquella muchacha presumía mucho de sus facultades, y sabía que ella le notaria si no se iba de allí pronto, pero poco tiempo tuvo para hacerlo; ahí estaba: Tarke Silver, al notarlo volteo y se acerco a él sin darle tiempo de dar si quiera un paso.

-¡Con que intentando huir!- sentencio- No pensé que el hijo del sumo iniciado fuera tan cobarde como para no querer acercarse ni siquiera a una vieja conocida como yo.

El comentario lo había molestado, sin embargo, no podía mostrar descortesía, aunque la había conocido la última vez, él no se dejaba llevar por las personas con la facilidad que ella lo hacía.

-Hola, no pensé que fuera a volver este año, espero que no la rechacen como hicieron hace dos años.

-No será así, esta vez tengo edad para ser admitida, y los rumores dicen que aquellos que sean elegidos esta vez serán educados junto con el hijo del sumo iniciado que también ya tiene edad suficiente ¿no?- el muchacho no pudo mas que sonrojarse, la edad obligatoria en la que los iniciados comenzaban a ser educados, era desde hacía un par de siglos, de 16 años, no se hacían excepciones ni siquiera extraordinarias y la mayoría de los jóvenes ahí iban de esa edad en adelante.

Satisfecha por la reacción que había obtenido del joven, la muchacha sonrió y se acerco a la mesa en busca de una bebida.

-Por cierto Al, creo que hace un par de años te pedí cortésmente que dejaras la formalidad y me hablaras de "tu", puedes decir mi nombre y no morirás creeme, se que tu y yo seremos buenos amigos, por que intentas evitarlo, ¿de verdad te soy tan antipática?

De nuevo el muchacho no respondió y se limito a tomar un refresco de la mesa, el cual apuro rápidamente para no responder. El silencio duro un buen rato entre los dos, el aparente placer que le causaba molestar al muchacho, era bien aminorado por el silencio y la poca pero eficaz indiferencia que él mostraba.

Cuando se hizo evidente que la muchacha esperaba que el diera el siguiente comentario evito por todos los medios mirarla, y dijo:

-¿Ha conocido ya a alguien en el grupo que crea que pueda quedarse?-él sonrió maliciosamente para sus adentros al pasar por alto lo ultimo que ella le había dicho y la muchacha suspiro exasperada y miro alrededor.

-Conocerlos adecuadamente como a ti, no, pero si hay varias personas hoy que merecen quedarse- diciendo esto señalo a algunas personas entre la multitud, no debían ser mas de 10, y el muchacho observo distraídamente a los personajes señalados.

-Debe tener razón, no hay mucha gente que parezca apta esta vez, el Adepto Nibu dice que la mayoría de los que viene hacen presentaciones absurdas, mas como acto de prestidigitación bien entrenada que de magia real.

Conocía a gente así, cuando había festivales en el castillo, muchos charlatanes habían venido a veces para "leer" la suerte de las personas, era casi irrisoria la forma en que lo hacían, pero era considerado mas que insultante el hecho de que lo hicieran frente a un lugar donde había gente con facultades que se daba perfecta cuenta de su fanfarronería.

Lo que siguió de la noche transcurrió sin ningún tipo de problema, hubo varias presentaciones, entre los muchachos que estaban ahí, Vincent, Samuel y su hermana Samanta, Clari, May y Mikel, se vieron obligados a presentarse ante los dos jóvenes, que no habían podido dejar de lado su curiosidad y habían buscado saber quienes eran ellos lo mas pronto posible.

Había varios otros candidatos entre los muchachos que estaban ahí esa noche, pero no todos resultaron tan interesantes como los otros, la prácticamente extraordinaria capacidad sensorial de Vincent, la telepatía entre los gemelos "Sam", la capacidad y fuerza espiritual de Clari y May, y aparentemente la capacidad empalagosa y casi irritante de Mikel que no se despego de ellos en toda la noche, el muchacho conocía a Al, era el hijo menor del Margrave de la provincia de las Grandes Llanuras del Oeste, y aunque no eran muy fuertes sus cualidades mágicas, estaba seguro que por su posición seria aceptado sin mucho problema.

Sin embargo, el círculo solo iba a disponer de 20 personas, los demás serían rechazados, y solo se ofrecían dos oportunidades para cada uno de entrar, así que los que eran mayores no podrían volver, y muchos que estaban en la edad se desanimaban, la fe de las personas disminuía con mucha facilidad, y se esperaba por lo menos la mitad de los aspirantes de ese año para la próxima vez, el panorama no era muy bueno, pero eso no era lo único, había habido paz durante mas tiempo que la ultima vez, y el Caos ya planeaba un buen golpe para mantenerse en forma, la gente comenzaba a oír rumores, hacía un muy buen tiempo que se habían entrometido en el Círculo por ultima vez ya era hora de recordarles que seguían ahí…

* * *

El reino del Caos, vacilante y siempre cambiante como era, no siempre era considerado como uno de los lugares más divertidos en el cual estar, desde el regreso de Tarod después de su último encuentro con el Orden las cosas estaban más bien relajadas.

Los señores del Caos podían haberse avergonzado de la situación en la que estaban, desde que a Sarisan, El señor caótico del agua se le había ocurrido el nuevo plan de acción, habían estado esperando el momento durante bastante tiempo, "ese loco y sus descabelladas ideas…" solía pensar, y era precisamente la frustración de que el momento no llegara lo que hacía que la de por si efímera paciencia de Gilmask lo hiciera sentirse como lobo hambriento y enjaulado.

Tarod por lo menos tenía a su pequeño "capricho" para distraerse, no era que envidiara de alguna manera al señor del tiempo por poder disponer de Cyllan cuando el quisiera, pero sentirse de alguna manera desocupado no era lo que al señor del Aire mas le atraía.

Él no tenía la misma actitud de la mayoría de sus hermanos; Iometh, el señor de la Tierra se mantenía ocupado enviando de vez en vez temblores o calamidades a la Tierra solo para ver que tanto era capaz de alborotar a uno que otro pueblo. Ni que hablar de Lerumar, el señor del Fuego, a ese nada le importaba, si había algo que hacer lo hacía y sin compasión por admirar parte de su actitud, pero si podía evitar incluso la compañía su hermano no daría señales de existencia.

Kradon probablemente tendría una idea de cómo se sentía, pero era imposible saberlo, el señor del espacio, tal vez se animaba un poco recorriendo la basta dimensión del Caos, "como si hubiera mucho que ver" reconoció para si mismo; molesto como estaba miraba la pequeña reunión que celebraban los habitantes de la Península de la Estrella.

Ir en contra de su hermano Yandros, no era algo que Gilmask haría… por lo menos que no hacía desde hace mucho, tal vez debía acelerar un poco el proceso para poner en acción el plan de Sarisan.

El señor del Aire sonrió descaradamente para si mismo, claro, él también era un señor del caos, tenía tanto poder como cualquiera de los otros seis. ¿Por qué no usarlo? Su hermano Tarod ya había probado que no era necesario conocer el plan al pie de la letra para llevarlo acabo, Gilmask dio la vuelta y miro con expresión divertida la dimensión del Caos, ya iba siendo momento de que sus Warps llevaran mas que pequeños desastres cada noche a ese pequeño mundo, se aseguraría que ahora llevaran algo mas.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, los habitantes y los recién llegados en el castillo de la Península de la Estrella estuvieron muy ocupados, hubo movimiento en todos los salones del castillo, los Iniciados preparaban las habitaciones para aquellos que iban a quedarse, otros llevaban a varios grupos a dar una vuelta por el lugar para que se familiarizaran con el complejo.

Entre muebles que entraban y salían, libros y pergaminos viejos que habían estado guardados en cuartos donde no iban muy seguidos, basura y otras cosas, era un poco difícil el transito por los estrechos pasillos del lugar que no eran capaces de enfrentar que dos grupos se encontraran frente a frente, algunos rezagados tenían que correr para encontrar el grupo con el que habían empezado el recorrido.

Tarke caminaba prácticamente desinteresada por el lugar, siguiendo al grupo mas pequeño que le llevaba unos cuantos pasos por delante, observaba la cantidad de objetos viejos, y probablemente olvidados que sacaban los iniciados de las habitaciones, muchos eran objetos inútiles y sin valor; el grupo dio una vuelta y salio a una gran patio, donde los mas astutos habían dejado cajas con varios objetos viejos que pensaban serían de valor y los intercambiaban con otros por dinero o joyas.

La pelinegra miro aquello con un poco de diversión, en realidad no había por que hacer cambio, si aquellos objetos desde un principio no eran de quienes los intercambiaban, y había muchos que solo llegaban y tomaban lo que les parecía interesante, como si aquello fuera un bazar con un millón de muestras gratuitas.

Por alguna razón, llamo su atención una vara plateada que había dentro de una caja, se acerco discretamente, aprovechando que un grupo se les había acercado y que no solo ella se había fijado en lo que contenían las cajas; de esa forma, mientras el otro grupo curioseaba, tomo la vara plateada de la caja y volvió a la fila escondiendo su "nueva posesión" bajo el chaleco largo que llevaba puesto aquel día.

De pronto noto que su grupo había avanzado debido a que su guía era muy estricto y no permitía distracciones, corrió para alcanzarlos, pero en cuanto hubo entrado en el pasillo por donde se habían ido choco contra alguien, y fue a dar al suelo junto con esa persona.

-¡Ay! Discúlpeme por favor, no era mi intención- dijo inmediatamente, temiendo haber chocado con algún iniciado. Recuperándose del impacto se dio cuenta que en realidad había chocado con una muchacha que había conocido el día anterior en la cena, May, no olvidaba los nombres muy fácilmente, y ella había parecido una chica muy prometedora desde que la había visto.

-Fue mi culpa-dijo la muchacha poniéndose en pie- Yo era la que estaba distraída, espero que no te cause problemas.

-Ah, no, no te preocupes, ¿estas bien tu?- la chica asintió- yo solamente perdí a mi grupo pero si no me equivoco se para donde se dirigen, así que en realidad nada se perdió.

-Que bien, te veré dentro de unas horas cuando den los resultados, ojalá y seamos compañeras.

Tarke asintió sonriendo y se fue a perseguir al grupo sin pensar que estaba corriendo de nuevo; así fue al menos hasta que fue alcanzada por alguien que se reía.

-Me encanta su forma de presentarse ante los demás, es muy original.-Un poco molesta por el comentario se volvió a ver a su acompañante seriamente.

-Lamento no haber chocado contigo cuando te conocí, pero me temo que en este momento me gustaría conocer el lugar Albert Zénit.

-Oh, vamos, hasta yo se que eso es mentira, conoce este lugar bien desde la ultima vez que vino, además que mejor guía que el hijo del sumo Iniciado, que ha vivido aquí toda su vida y puede mostrarle los lugares que se les prohíbe recorrer a los guías, claro que si no quiere…

Tarke se detuvo en seco y Al por poco choca contra una pared.

-Esta bien, de todas formas solo es cuestión de tiempo para que tenga permiso de pasearme por donde quiera en este lugar siendo una iniciada, y como dices, es mejor que me ahorres la repetición de un paso que ya hice.

El castillo de la Península de la Estrella era un lugar muy bien estructurado, aunque parecía un laberinto muy complicado no había quien pudiese perderse en el lugar, pero Al si que sabía desorientar a las personas.

Como buen chico curioso, había ido de aquí para allá por casi todas las habitaciones del castillo, las mazmorras no eran muy visitadas, y los guías solamente los dejaban ver las que estaban cerca de la puerta, había muchas más por lo que pudo notar cuando el muchacho la llevo hasta el último subterráneo que había en el lugar. Lugares que olían a viejo y algunas que desprendían un fuerte olor a sangre, la mayoría estaban siendo ocupadas como bodegas para objetos casi como las cajas que habían sacado al patio.

Al incluso permitió que curioseara un poco, después de todo a él también le gustaba hurgar en esas cajas cuando estaba solo y hasta quedarse con algunos de los artículos del lugar.

Después de haber recorrido todos los lugares que él suponía eran interesantes ambos salieron del castillo. Había varios grupos de muchachos ahí también, platicaban animadamente, tomaban un refrigerio y cosas por el estilo así que no estaba mal que salieran.

-Vaya, este lugar es maravilloso- dijo la muchacha tomando un poco de agua que habían ido a conseguir después de su recorrido- Por cierto Al, que bueno que al fin me consideres tu amiga, ayer pensé que seguirías rehuyéndome al menos hasta que te acostumbraras, nunca pensé que te daría gusto encontrarte conmigo.

-He decidido que si no puedes con él enemigo lo mejor es unírtele, y como se de primera mano que vas a quedarte- la muchacha dio un pequeño salto de alegría-, se un poco mas discreta, tu ya lo sabías, aunque es mejor que me acostumbre a lidiar contigo desde hoy que esperar un mes a que nos cansemos de molestarnos- al parecer el reto de hacer enfadar el uno al otro no era tan fácil de terminar.

-Vaya, hasta me has hablado de "tu", y permíteme festejar quieres, aun sabiéndolo es genial recibir la noticia oficial al fin- dijo la muchacha indiferente a su comentario mientras miraba al cielo.

-Si, mi padre insistió en que le dijera que personas creía aceptables, al parecer ya sabe que me inmiscuí en la cena anoche, al menos no se molesto…

Un incomodo silencio pareció asentarse sobre el grupo que estaba afuera, como cuando en una reunión donde todos hablan de diferentes cosas repentinamente se queda en silencio, Tarke suspiro y entonces recordó el motivo de que hubiese perdido al grupo con el que iba, ni siquiera le había mencionado al rubio la vara plateada que había sustraído antes de emprender la graciosa huida.

La saco en ese momento, la giro entre sus dedos observando como el sol se reflejaba como en un espejo sobre el detallado grabado de esta, no era precisamente una belleza, y no parecía muy útil viéndola desde el punto de vista practico, era mas como una antigüedad bonita que se tiene en un estante durante mucho tiempo.

De improviso, alguien detrás de ellos se aclaro la garganta, era Mikel y venía con May, ambos parecían con humor de hacer plática, Al de inmediato tomo una expresión de resignación pues Mikel tenía cierto don para hablar, hablar y hablar por horas sin que nadie lo pudiera distraer.

Y bueno, al parecer de Tarke, May tenía todo el derecho de acercarse a hablar con ella si con eso compensaba lo ocurrido hacía un rato y que seguía haciéndola sentir responsable por haber ido corriendo y sin fijarse.

Mikel y May al parecer se habían hecho amigos buscando al par de curiosos, y les estaban contando lo que habían hablado en el camino y lo muy emocionados que estaban por saber si serían o no aceptados dentro de un rato mas, así paso el atardecer, tan rápido como había empezado había terminado, lo atardeceres por lo regular duraban mucho, no por que el día fuese mas largo o el sol tardara mas en ponerse, pero el color del cielo que cambiaba de tonalidad por momentos siempre era un buen espectáculo por lo menos hasta que el rugido de Warp llegaba hasta ellos y los obligaba a buscar refugio.

Muy pronto emprendieron el camino de regreso, platicando aun sobre lo que les esperaría una vez que iniciaran su educación ahí el día siguiente, si es que lo lograban, y también comenzaban a presumir el lugar que mas les había gustado del castillo y donde les gustaría tener su habitación, las cuales eran muy codiciadas, al parecer para el festejo que se hacía conmemorando la ultima batalla donde los señores del caos habían vuelto al poder hacía un milenio, era necesario que los iniciados pasaran tres días recluidos en sus habitaciones, y al parecer el lugar estaba acomodado con el fin de que no hiciera falta nada a los iniciados durante ese tiempo, era como un pequeño departamento, amplio, y con los aditamentos básicos como una cocina, un comedor y un baño, pero los había de mayor tamaño, las habitaciones de este tipo por lo regular se reservaban para cuando llegaba el festival de primavera y el castillo tenía por invitados a familias enteras del margraviato, eran lugares especiales para aquellos invitados que tenían una rica posición social y requerían de mas lujos.

La pequeña multitud que ya se había reunido de nuevo en el patio del castillo estaba mas tensa de lo normal, los muchachos aun seguían moviéndose de aquí para allá, la gente corría y los iniciados curiosos se mezclaban con los demás en espera de que el Sumo Iniciado saliera al fin y leyera los nombres de los afortunados.

Al se retiro diciendo que su padre le había pedido que estuviera con él en ese momento, y el trío se quedo a un lado esperando a que se leyera la lista cuando el Sumo Iniciado salio al fin seguido de su hijo, fueron hasta el centro del patio y saco una lista de un fólder que llevaba bajo el brazo izquierdo.

Comenzó con un discurso mas bien aburrido agradeciendo la asistencia de por lo menos un par de centenas de jóvenes que eran aspirantes, y diciendo lo orgulloso que se sentía del circulo y de todos los que ingresarían, los animo a trabajar y mejorar, hablo de aquí y de allá, presento a Al como uno de los miembros nuevos mas esperados del grupo y comenzó a leer la hoja que había sacado del fólder al inicio del discurso; todos los jóvenes que habían preseleccionado Al y Tarke estaban en la lista, y una vez que el Sumo Iniciado les hubo dado la bienvenida, y estuvo a punto de continuar, y decirles a los rechazados que se animaran y que debían seguir practicando y que tuvieran una vida lo mas prospera posible etcétera, etcétera… , cuando los iniciados soltaron un estruendoso grito de festejo y el Sumo Iniciado que parecía haber practicado su dialogo, se retiro cabizbajo, ya que no pudo terminar lo que probablemente hubiera significado un par de horas mas escuchándolo decirle a los rechazados una versión extendida de "lo sentimos pero no se quedaron, váyanse a su casa ya".

La improvisada fiesta de bienvenida fue estruendosa en todos los sentidos, hubo gritos, los que tenían instrumentos tocaron música, y se sirvió bastante comida durante casi toda la noche. De la primera planta llegaban los gritos de aquellos que habían decidido seguir su propio festejo en los pasillos, de la misma manera el número de personas disminuyo de forma considerable, posiblemente algunos habrían decido internarse en el peligro de la noche con el Warp estallando sobre sus cabezas y volver cuanto antes a su casa.

Solo un segundo después la mitad de las exclamaciones de festejo se convirtieron en gritos de asombro y miedo. Al, Tarke, May y Mikel que habían estado festejando notaron de inmediato el por que del repentino cambio.

Justo en el patio principal del castillo un enorme rayo había caído, haciendo retumbar el lugar, y rompiendo todos los vidrios de las ventanas en pisos superiores. Aquello era imposible, el castillo estaba resguardado en una dimensión distinta, los Warps simplemente no afectaban el lugar como en el exterior, la fuente fue partida a la mitad, el silencio que causo la impresión aunque fuera por unas milésimas de segundo los había hecho darse cuenta de que alguien había estado apunto de pasar por ahí, en el momento, los cristales aun no habían terminado de caer, y el estruendo aun se escuchaba cuando todos comenzaron a correr.

No se sabía si era para alejarse de ahí, para buscar ayuda, por miedo o por simple curiosidad, el tumulto de gente que evito por todos los medios pasar por el patio había evitado que notaran unos cuantos detalles..

El grupo de Al se acerco al patio, de forma que pudieron observar el desastre con mas calma, junto a la fuente, donde el rayo había escapado había una profunda grieta, del otro lado del patio llegó Vincent corriendo, dentro de la grieta alguien había caído.

El calor que desprendía el lugar aun era muy fuerte, no podían estar seguros de que quien se encontrara ahí hubiera sobrevivido, el olor azufroso de la tierra era perceptible entre el ligero humo que salía de la fuente y de la grieta.

Y entonces lo escucharon…

Un débil pero audible gemido, quien quiera que fuese, había sobrevivido, olvidado la prudencia por un instante, Tarke se acerco a la grieta, con cuidado de no tocar el borde, y observo con aprehensión a la desafortunada muchacha que suerte tenía de tener unas cuantas quemaduras. De inmediato Vincent dio la vuelta y salio corriendo en otra dirección.

Reacciono un segundo después buscando entre los vidrios algo que pudiera servirle para sacar a la muchacha de ahí, entonces recordó la vara plateada que había tomado aquella misma mañana muy cerca de ahí, se agacho y estiro la vara hasta la muchacha lo mas que pudo, en una muda comunicación con ella debido a la situación, pero no llegaba a alcanzarla, y la temperatura no había descendido lo suficiente.

Al y Mikel se acercaron a ella, el segundo intento incluso llegar mas lejos que ella con la vara, parecía un esfuerzo inútil…

-¡Ayúdenme!- exclamo de pronto con una nueva idea en mente, Al pareció comprenderla de inmediato, y la tomo fuertemente del brazo mientras se acercaba a la orilla y estiraba el brazo para alcanzarla, Mikel apoyo a Al… Y entonces, como si tuviera conciencia propia, el grabado en la vara destello un poco y con la ligereza de un listón en el aire se estiro hasta llegar a la chica, que lo tomo con ambos brazos y se sostuvo insegura de él, para la sorpresa de Tarke el fino listón plateado parecía ser tan firme como la vara, y en poco tiempo la muchacha estuvo fuera de la grieta.

El sonido de gente corriendo llego hasta ellos después que volvieron a equilibrarse, Vincent llegaba seguido de algunos iniciados y de quien debía ser el médico del castillo por las ropas que vestía.

-¿Todos están bien?- pregunto dirigiéndose a ellos.

-Nosotros si, pero ella…- comenzó Al mirando a la muchacha que aun se sostenía del listón en un visible estado de shock, lo cual podía explicar por que aun no se había desmayado.

-Vincent fue a avisarnos que había alguien herido aquí, ahora me hago yo cargo- dijo mirando a la muchacha que al darse cuenta de su situación se desmayo, los iniciados que habían acompañado al médico la ayudaron, casi al instante en que fue soltado el listón de la vara plateada volvió a formar parte del grabado y Tarke miro la vara como si se tratase de alguna clase de maravilla.

Todo lo que había pasado en aquellos últimos minutos no podía clasificarse como normal, eso era seguro, miró hacía el cielo en busca de un rastro del Warp que acababa de causar tanto alboroto, sin embargo de manera sorpresiva solo unas cuantas nubes se movían sobre ellos, no había rastro de la tormenta.

* * *

Gilmask pudiera haberse reído a carcajadas mientras pasaba junto a Yandros, lo había hecho, había desafiado el plan original, pero hasta que ellos se dieran cuenta sus propias metas estaban ya iniciando el camino para ser completadas.

Ahora solo necesitaba un cómplice, pensaría detenidamente en sus opciones, mientras mas tardaran en darse cuenta mas fácil sería para él mover las piezas a su favor.


End file.
